Memorias de un extraño acontecimiento
by Thxzein
Summary: [TodoMomo OS;; Soulmate-AU (sin quirks)] "Las promesas perduran mientras no las olvidas. Yo te pensaré y te buscaré en otra vida."


La lluvia torrencial le hizo una visita a la ciudad donde Todoroki había nacido, crecido y hasta el momento vivido, tocaba una canción compuesta de golpeteos de escandalosas y numerables gotas transparentes que caían donde sea; en un pobre gato desamparado, en el tejado de una casa abandonada, en las calles, los autos y paraguas de aquellos que con lluvia o no trabajaban. La ventana de Todoroki estaba siendo bombardeada también; las gotas caían y hacían competencia mientras recorrían el cristal.

Una extraña melancolía lo azotó de manera que no quiso seguir con su lectura vespertina, para entonces solo había leído veintitrés páginas. Con la tranquilidad de su casa y la canción que la tormenta le daba, había un momento exacto donde sus latidos parecían cambiar y podía escucharlos a la perfección. Sintió un vacío extraño que lo hizo perderse en memorias, memorias de un extraño hecho que no estaba seguro sí era real. No recordaba sí en verdad lo había vivido o simplemente se trataba de los restos de alguna memoria colada de su anterior vida. Sea como sea, hacían que el pecho de Shouto experimentara el dolor de una pérdida irreparable.

—Me voy —escuchó decir a su hermana seguido del sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse. No contestó.

No encontraba su voz.

Dejó caer la frente sobre el vidrio de la ventana, sintiendo caer las gotas del otro lado. Y su mente dijo ¿**Quién**?

Decidió llamarle a esa memoria durazno, porque siempre que su mente era invadida por ella iniciaba el cortometraje con él mordiendo esa fruta, a su lado una chica a la que hasta el momento no le había podido ver la cara le pregunta siempre lo mismo: ¿**_Estás allí_**?, y el nunca respondía. La memoria termina con ellos en una colina bajo un árbol de cerezo disfrutando de la tarde, ella decide tomarle la mano y todo queda en blanco.

—Qué es eso... Porqué está en mi memoria... —para cuando a su voz se le ocurrió regresar, no dudó en hablarle a la nada. Sabe que no lo está imaginando así como también sabe que está seguro que no se trataba de algo que había vivido antes.

Al menos no en esa vida.

La tormenta continuó por tres días más, que para muchos fue de mal gusto, para otros fue un regalo y luego estaban los pobres gatos. Aquél fenómeno decidió culminar en el tercer día, eran las cuatro de la tarde y Shouto decidió aprovechar que la lluvia había parado con su interpretación de melodías que amaba cuando leía alguna historia de suspenso, creía firmemente que la lluvia era la mejor acompañante a la hora de leer un libro de esa índole. El paraguas se extendió cuando conoció el exterior de la casa Todoroki, era un paraguas nuevo que había sido comprado por Internet.

—Leche, pan, aceitunas... —él musitaba mientras su mano se aferraba al paraguas, aunque no estaba lloviendo el cielo seguía oscuro y el viento hacía bromas en especial a los señores burócratas de peluca barata y ciertamente él no deseaba que él viento le arrebatara el paraguas. Siguió balbuceando pues no quería olvidar nada de lo que su hermana le había encargado comprar, por esa razón iba por todo el camino repitiendo la lista con seguridad de que no olvidaría nada.

Llegó a la tienda y rápidamente fue al pasillo de enlatados.

Viendo fechas de vencimiento, escogiendo la mejor marca, así se le iban los minutos a Shouto. Después de que decidió que llevar el atún enlatado no era lo mejor decidió poner de nuevo la lata en su lugar, sin embargo está resbaló y cayó al suelo. Se inclinó para recoger la lata de atún y al tomarlo también tocó una mano ajena y como sí de una visión se tratase otra memoria se reprodució en su mente.

De la misma manera que su mano y la otra tomaron al mismo tiempo la lata, en la memoria se sustituía la lata por una larga Katana de detalles dorados en el mango. Y nuevamente la chica del recuerdo durazno apareció y está vez sí pudo verle el rostro. No sabía sí estaba delirando, exagerando, mintiendo o no, pero Todoroki aseguraba en ese momento que ella era la chica más linda que había visto hasta el momento. Ni la belleza narrada en las novelas que leía podía asimilarse con la de la joven de Kimono y largo cabello oscuro que estaba frente a él, sonriendo, tocando su mano sobre la Katana.

—_Sí tuviera que elegir entre una orden y lo que quiere hacer ¿qué escogería? _

Todo se volvió blanco y Shouto se levantó rápidamente con miedo. Hasta ese momento jamás había tenido ese tipo de visiones, recuerdos, memorias ¡fueran lo que fueran!

—¿Se encuentra bien? —la chica a la que le había tocado la mano anteriormente se levantó preocupada con la lata en mano, ofreciéndosela. Cuando Shouto la miró pudo afirmar sin duda alguna que ella era la chica del recuerdo. Solamente que ella no usaba un kimono ni tampoco el cabello suelto, ella usaba ropa casual, unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes color negro. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta mientras las puntas caían de una manera que desafiaba a la física.—¿Estás allí? —volvió a hablar.

_¿Estás allí? _

—Lo siento —se disculpó Todoroki, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, es sólo... Estrés. Estoy cansado.

Cansado de estar recordando cosas extrañas mientras leía un libro en su habitación.

—Entiendo, el estrés puede ser molesto. Le sugiero qué vaya a la farmacia y compre una pastilla qué pueda relajarlo —sonrió la chica. Se despidió y desapareció de su vista.

Esa noche, cuando ya había ayudado a su hermana a colocar las compras en su lugar meditó a cerca de lo ocurrido. Cenó y subió a su habitación para hundirse en un mar de pensamientos que terminaban llevándolo al mismo lugar; al principio. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar de qué trataba todo eso, buscaría información en Internet, lo que fuera. Aunque por los momentos era necesario que restaurara fuerzas durmiendo.

Y en sus últimos minutos consciente decidió llamar aquella memoria katana.

.

.

.

Por mucho que se quiera hacer algo, aún con tanta emoción y disposición, siempre hay un punto que marca el límite y demanda parar. Y Shouto había llegado a ese punto cuando ya habían transcurrido cuatro horas y el seguía frente al monitor. Si bien quería seguir investigando su espalda exigía a gritos un descanso.

Se levantó y se dejó caer sobre la cama soltando un suspiro enorme.

—¡Shouto! —su hermana, Fuyumi, le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cansino se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Cielos, has estado todo el día encerrado —dice con enojo— ¿Qué es tan importante que no te has despegado de la computadora? No me digas que estás dándote amor.

Shouto fruncio el ceño.

—Investigo algo.

—¿Es alguna tarea?

—No. —se da la vuelta y vuelve a tirarse a la cama— ¿Crees que es posible que tengamos muchas vidas?

—Te refieres a reencarnaciones, pues no lo sé, supongo que es interesante e incluso maravilloso pensar que hemos tenido y tendremos tantas vidas. Pero no es algo que yo vea posible.

—Ya.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—He... He tenido unos extraños recuerdos, como si fueran sueños, retazos de algo que ocurrió. Pero yo no viví eso, parece sacado de una película, aún así, esas memorias se sienten tan reales que dejan una abismo en mi mente.

Fuyumi analizó todo con detenimiento.

—Tal vez son memorias de tu anterior vida —sonríe burlona mientras se apoya sobre el marco de la puerta— O tal vez tu mente hace transformaciones de recuerdos de cosas que has leído en tus libros.

Todoroki se niega a aceptar que esos recuerdos son sólo producto de su mente cansada de leer tantas fantasías. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien ¿qué pasaría si Fuyumi tiene razón?

.

.

.

Los años pasaron y en su recorrido por aquél extraño sueño al que llamaba vida, Todoroki había recobrado muchas de sus memorias.

Y se dio cuenta que su hipótesis era cierta, eran memorias de una vida anterior. Donde fue el líder de un ejército samurái que protegía al emperador de una tierra que se encontraba al borde de extinguirse. La mujer del Kimono aquella belleza incomparable, era su amada.

La hija del emperador.

Y hasta el momento, con todas las memorias recuperadas que tenía, sólo sabía que en ese tiempo, el emperador era un corrupto que buscaba una mejor vida para su pueblo, pero a cambio, cada Luna llena enviaba a ciertos samuráis a secuestrar jóvenes doncellas para ser sacrificadas para los demonios con los que había hecho trato.

Las desapariciones eran atribuidas como castigos de los dioses hacia las familias afectadas por haber sido desobedientes en cualquier cosa. Nadie podía imaginar que todo eso era culpa del emperador y su desesperado escape de las desgracias.

Nadie, a excepción de él.

Y lo siguiente, todavía no lo recordaba, las memorias venían cada cuanto a lo largo de los años. Extrañaba recordar a esa joven de Kimono y cabello largo, así como también le daba un ansiedad por volver a encontrar a la chica del supermercado.

Estaba seguro que ella era su amada en la vida anterior.

Tres noches de insomnio tuvo y la siguiente noche soñó con una de sus memorias.

—_Padre sabe que piensas detenerlo. Y me ha condenado al sacrificio por haber sido tu cómplice Todoroki-san _—la mujer a pesar de que lo que había dicho implicaba una situación alarmante, su expresión denotaba suma tranquilidad.

Él estaba alarmado, no podía permitir que le ocurriese algo a la persona que amaba. Y mientras pensaba en una manera de solucionar la situación, la mujer a su lado le tomó la mano sobre la katana que tanto empuñaba con orgullo.

—_Si tuviera que elegir entre una orden y lo que quiere hacer ¿Qué escogería?_ —preguntó. Todoroki se mantuvo en silencio ante la pregunta, no sabía que responder— _Debe elegir una entre dos. _

—¿_Qué quieres decir?_ —indagó, la tranquilidad de la noche seguía intacta. A lo mucho y el siguiente día el Emperador enviaría a matarlo.

—_Los sacrificios requieren de jóvenes con vida. No le servirá que esté muerta_ —dice y los orbes de Shouto se dilatan—_ ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Mátame y derroca al Emperador. Tienes muchos fieles seguidores que te apoyaran incondicionalmente. _

—_No puedo hacer tal cosa_ —replicó. Ella le explicó que era tan sencillo como atravesarle el corazón con su arma—_ ¡No! ¿Sencillo? Por supuesto que no. _

—_Mátame. Es una orden _—dijo bajo el papel de hija del Emperador y no como su amada.

Todoroki pasó una mano por su sudado rostro ¿de verdad debía hacerlo? ¿Obedecer o lo que quería? He ahí la cuestión de aquél sentimiento que laceraba su garganta sin piedad.

—_No puedo... No sabría continuar sin ti. _

Ella aguantó el llanto y lo abrazó. Prometiéndole que en otra vida estarían juntos de nuevo.

—_Las promesas perduran mientras no las olvidas. Yo te pensaré y te buscaré en otra vida. _—dijo finalmente, antes de que Todoroki con mucho dolor obedeciera su orden.

Despertó bañado en sudor, más con una gran tranquilidad, quizás por el hecho de que había podido recuperar la mayoría de sus memorias. Después de eso tenía la certeza de que los deseos de aquella joven su cumplieron y la paz llegó a dichas tierras.

Y Todoroki estaba seguro que pronto volvería a encontrar a su amada, mientras la promesa estuviera en su mente.

.

.

.

Dicen que al encontrarse con tu alma gemela lo que sientes es una gran tranquilidad, una paz interna que florece en todo tu interior. Todoroki podía describir ese sentimiento cuando la vio paseando por allí, la tarde era cálida y las nubes en el cielo viajaban a un ritmo tranquilo.

Decidió acercarse cuando la vió sentarse en una banca para revisar en su bolso. Al estar frente a ella sonrió.

—Hola.

Ella levantó la vista y le correspondió el saludo.

—Hola, buenas tardes.

Ahora que tenía su atención estaba listo para decirle lo que tanto pensó. Era obvio que no iba a llegar y decirle ¡_hey! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Me pediste que te matara en otra vida. _Claro que no, Shouto lo pensó bien, el que tuviera esas memorias de regreso le hizo ver que esa mujer había estado destinada para él, su alma gemela, la persona con la que se suponía se encontraría en esa vida y las que siguieran.

Entonces, significaba que ella también debió haber tenido esas memorias y sólo había una manera de saberlo.

—Las promesas perduran mientras no las olvidas... —al oírle decir eso, la chica se asombró y se puso de pie, alejando el bolso de si. Lo vio detenidamente cada detalle de aquel rostro y aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado estaba segura que él era el joven samurái con el que alguna vez soñó. O bueno, así le llamaba ella a esas memorias de un extraño acontecimiento, sueños.

—Yo te pensaré y te buscaré en otra vida —completó ella con una gran felicidad— Pensé que eran puros sueños. Pero veo que tú también recuerdas ese extraño acontecimiento.

—Sí —sonríe levemente, su expresión cambia sorpresivamente cuando ella lo abraza.

—No puedo creer que tú seas el joven samurái —susurra, se separa de él— Dime ¿cómo has estado? Ya sé, vamos y demos un paseo, hay tanto por hablar.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Qué maleducada! No me presenté —se disculpó inclinándose— Yaoyorozu Momo.

—Todoroki Shouto.

—Bien, Todoroki-san permítame hablarle sobre mi travesía en busca de estas memorias, seguramente tiene su historia igual y estaría encantada de escucharla. Verá, todo comenzó una tarde en la que ordenaba unas muñecas matrioshka que me habían obsequiado...—y mientras Momo hablaba, él tomó su mano y sonrió al verla tranquila ante el acto. Como si no hubiera necesidad de pedir permiso, pues sabían lo que habían sido y lo que querían ser. Entonces Todoroki agradecía en ese instante el haber podido tener esas memorias de un extraño acontecimiento.


End file.
